


the worm fic

by howeII



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, worm fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howeII/pseuds/howeII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The worm, Rufus, was just there too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worm fic

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know.

Phil almost drops the box as he tries to close the heavy door behind whilst his eyes were totally focused on the young man lying on the bed in the center of the room.

 

“Oh. He’s a beauty, Rufus.”

 

And, Dan was. His tan skin a stark contrast to the sterile white sheet that partially covered his body. Phil had the boy be laid onto a maternity bed he had ordered specially for this occasion. He looked absolutely delicious with his slender wrists cuffed against the bed railing, his legs splayed open and bound by leather restraints onto the stirrups, to tease a glimpse of his bubble butt just peeking below his thin blanket.

 

Gently, Phil set the box on a table next to the bed, crouching down to peel the black veil covering it.Inside lay a giant worm, 6 inches in length and an inch thick. Rufus didn’t look happy, trying to burrow himself under the silk cloth that lined his box to get away from the blinding white light that flooded the room.

 

Phil frowned, opening the top part of the box.“Are you mad at me, Rufus? I’m sorry if I jostled you a bit. You know how clumsy I can get,” he said, gently poking at the worm’s tail. “Come on, buddy. Aren’t you excited to see your blushing bride?” Another twitch, and the silk lining covered more of Rufus. Phil sighed, turning off the main light to the room, leaving the soft yellow light directed onto the bed for illumination. “There. I turned off the light. Are you happy now?” And it seems like Rufus was. The worm finally peeked back out, bringing a huge smile on Phil’s face. “I bet you’d like to meet him don’t you.”

 

Carefully, Phil takes the worm in both hands, pulling the sheet low on Dan’s hips, resting Rufus on the soft bulge of his tummy. The worm was restless for a bit but finally settles and curls itself near the sleeping boy’s navel. “Isn’t he pretty, Rufus? And his skin is so soft. I can just imagine how nice it would feel inside him.” Phil let his finger trace Rufus’s length before letting it frolic against Dan’s tummy. The black haired haired boy smiled, imagining how much more beautiful the young man would look with his tummy swollen and filled with Rufus’s eggs.

 

“Well, it’s about time you lovebirds get properly introduced, yeah?”

 

Phil gently brushes Dan’s disheveled hair, pushing the brown locks from his eyes. “Dan.” He whispered. “Dan, it’s time to wake up.”

 

The gentle voice slowly coaxed Dan from his sleep. The boy moaned as he nuzzled against Phil’s touch.

 

“Wake up, Dan. Someone’s here to see you.”

 

The voice was oddly calming despite being so foreign. Dan didn’t really know who was calling for him but he found himself wanting to wake up just to find out.

 

Long lashes fluttered open to reveal soft brown eyes.

 

It took a few more seconds for them to adjust to the faint yellow light until they finally focused on the sole other person in the room.

 

“Hi Dan.”

 

“Who are you?” Dan cringed at the roughness of his voice. He made to touch his throat but found himself unable to do so due to his restraints.

 

Phil smiled wider as he watched realization dawn on Dan’s face. He felt slightly guilty for the tightening of his jeans. Dan’s was Rufus’s ‘girl’ after all. But Phil couldn’t help it. He had always enjoyed seeing raw fear and helplessness and particularly marveled in instilling it. Patiently, he waits as Dan weakly fights against his restraints, yelling for help that will not come, only mindful of Rufus possibly falling from Dan’s tummy, still unseen by the hysterical boy.

 

Phil never understood why they bother to fight. Resistance was futile. It amused him, however, that Dan held out longer than the others. It gets really boring when they give in so easily. It all ended the same, however. Dan lying spent on the bed, even more helpless than before. His eyes glassy with tears, a few trickling down his cheeks. 

 

“Let’s start again, shall we?” That earned Phil a glare, which he let pass with a smirk. “Hi Dan. My name is Phil. ” Gently, he takes the slumbering creature in his hands, almost laughing at the noise that came from Dan as he realized there had been a giant worm on his stomach this entire time. “This is Rufus.”

 

Dan was visibly shrinking against the bed. He wasn’t particularly fond of critters but that thing was a monster, looking more like a stunted snake than a worm. Dan’s skin crawled at the thought that just seconds ago that thing was nestled on his stomach.

 

“Why am I here?”

 

“To celebrate Dan.” He smiled as he petted Rufus in his hands. “You see, Dan. Today’s a big day for Rufus. He’s going to be a man soon. And being the best friend that I am, I decided to get him a proper 'woman’.And I just think you’ll be perfect for each other. Don’t you?”

 

Phil laughs as his words sent Dan trashing against his bonds once again, the cuffs digging against his wrists.

 

He tutted looking disappointed at Dan as he put Rufus gently in his box. “I had hoped you’d be more cooperative but seeing as that’s not the case…” He grasped the leather straps on the end of the bed, buckling them tight against Dan’s hips completely immobilizing him.

 

“Noooo!”

 

Phil bit back a groan. Dan sounded so broken. It was beautiful. The boy’s whimpers only intensified as he held Rufus a few inches from his face.

 

“Don’t be a tease, Dan. I think it’s about time you give Rufus a kiss.”

 

Dan was sobbing freely now, trying to catch Phil’s eyes. “Phil, please.”

 

Phil was quickly losing patience. The Lester temper was renowned after all. “Kiss him.” His tone was sobering, silencing Dan’s whimpers immediately. Dan found himself nodding, shifting forward to press a kiss on Rufus’s squirmy mouth.

 

Phil smiled; Dan had done well. “Don’t be chaste now. You got to give him some tongue.” Dan visibly cringed but one look from Phil and he had wiped off the look of disgust in his face. He presses his lips against Rufus’s mouth again, goose bumps trailing the back of his neck, as he feels the cold skin brush against his lips. It took all of Dan not to pull away as Rufus secretes a slimy substance against his lips. An impatient ‘’Dan’’ came from Phil and he stilled himself as he slowly parts his lips, slipping out his tongue, licking Rufus’s mouth. 

 

Phil can’t hold back the glee in his voice. He can’t believe the boy was actually frenching a worm. Gently, he moves Rufus’s head against Dan’s tongue, giggling as the other boy moaned into the kiss.

 

“That’s enough.” Somehow those words had Dan wishing he was still kissing the giant worm. Phil was unpredictable and he didn’t dare imagine what the other boy had planned. Rufus was gently laid on his chest this time with a warning look from Phil lest he moved carelessly and buck his best friend off.

 

Phil grabbed a tube of lube from a near table and sat himself in between Dan’s legs. The taller boy let the blanket gather on Dan’s lap, baring the boy’s cock and balls to him. Dan gasped at the sudden draft, his face turning a deeper red. 

 

“I see you enjoyed that. Rufus is a good kisser,” Phil teased as he run a finger up the length of Dan’s hard cock. Dan whimpered, choosing not to protest when his body had betrayed him so completely. He could hear Phil pop the bottle of lube open, pouring a small amount in his fingers.

 

“I- I’ve never –”

 

“– Had sex? I know. I would never hook up my best friend with a slut.”

 

Warm fingers brush at Dan’s taint, his cock twitching from the touch.

 

“Although, I may be wrong about you.”

 

His cheeks burn in shame, biting back the moans that threaten to spill from his lips as Phil’s fingers brush up and down his crack.

 

"Ahhh!”

 

The worm had somehow made its way to Dan’s right nipple, the mouth rubbing against the hardening nub, the slime it secretes serving as lube. 

 

“Well, you’re just a damn Casanova aren’t you, Rufus? How did you know the bitch likes her nipples played with?”

 

Dan couldn’t fathom how such small movements could feel so good. His untouched cock was pulsing and he could feel precum leaking down its length down to his balls. Phil wasn’t making things any better, opting for that time to brush his fingertips around his hole.

 

“Please.”

 

Phil smirked, feeding on Dan’s pleas. “What do you want, Dan? Do you want something inside you?” Without pretense, he hooks a finger just under the rim of Dan’s hole quickly pulling his finger back, fiddling the rim like guitar strings.

 

Dan could only moan, his head falling back against the bed, succumbing to the pleasure. With that, Phil breeches Dan’s virgin ass with his finger, pulling out to pour more lube on his hand, thrusting in once again to coat the boy’s insides.

 

Dan groans as Phil adds a second finger much earlier than he would have liked. His hole stretched tightly around the two digits. He could feel every callus and every joint, hissing as the boy’s sharp nails scraped inside his soft walls. A slap against his bottom made Dan jump. And if the worm weren’t suckling tightly on Dan’s hardened nub, it would have flown off his chest.

 

“Loosen up, bitch. We don’t got enough time.” A pained whimper escaped Dan’s lips as Phil’s strong fingers forcibly stretch his hole, scissoring inside him. A third finger follows shortly and Dan is visibly sobbing. He tries to push Phil’s fingers out of him but the boy was relentless, pumping his fingers through, each time getting deeper.

 

“Good girl.” Phil cooed as Dan finally starts to relax, his hole sucking in Phil’s digits on its own. He smirks as he crooks his fingers, brushing against the boy’s prostate.

 

Dan keens, his heels digging against the stirrups, poised to ride Phil’s fingers only to be frustrated by the bindings on his hips. “You see, Dan. Good girls get rewarded. Are you a good girl?” Phil ghosts around Dan’s spot, teasing.

 

“Yes. Yes. Please just please. It feels so good.”

 

Phil smiles, knowing he’s got Dan where he wants him. “I want to hear you say it, Dan,” he lets his finger lick against the gland as a promise.

 

“Nghh. I’m a good girl. I’m your good girl. Just Phil please.” Phil does as promised, his fingers brushing against the bundle of nerves in alternating pace.

 

Dan was delirious, his knuckles white as he grips the bed railing, toes curled as his heels dug against the stirrups. The worm itself was rubbing against his tender nipple, intensifying the pleasure from getting his prostate massaged. His cock was weeping, his own precum dribbling down to coat Phil’s fingers. He could feel the familiar heat bubbling in his groin, his balls tightening closer to his cock. He could feel himself slip onto the precipice.

 

Then, nothing.

 

Phil had pulled away his fingers, leaving him feeling empty. His cock and balls ached having been denied to cum.

 

“You weren’t being a good girl, Dan. Good girls never cum before their boyfriends. You can’t leave poor Rufus hanging.”

 

Dan could only cry in shame. He had sobered up and was just now realizing how low he’s gotten for a few minutes of pleasure.

 

He had more reason to cry, however, as he sees Phil holding a metal speculum. The boy had coated it with a liberal amount of lube and with Dan’s hole still loose and open, Phil slipped it in easily. The speculum was longer than Phil’s fingers so he had to twist it around a couple of times to get it all in.

 

Dan whines as the cold metal drags deliciously against his spot at every small movement. 

 

Soon, Phil was twisting the speculum open, ignoring Dan’s groans or pleas that he was spreading him too wide too fast. When he’s done, Phil grabs a flashlight and shines it down Dan’s stretched hole.

 

“No. Please don’t look.” Dan tries to keep his legs together, his hole fighting against the cold metal prying him open. He felt so raw, to be exposed in such an intimate way.

 

Phil was rubbing himself against his jeans, all guilt from 'cheating’ on his best friend gone from his lust filled mind. Dan looked so beautiful in the inside, His passage a nice light pink color. He could feel the heat deep within him and knew that Dan will make a great wife for Rufus.

 

To Dan horror, Phil had plucked Rufus from his chest. The worm reluctant to let go of the nub it’s been suckling on. He kept on shaking his head, speechless, and quite disbelieving of what Phil had planned to do all along. Phil’s focus was solely on Rufus, however, wishing him good luck.

 

Dan tried to squirm as Phil’s hand disappears from his sight, clearly poised to lead Rufus inside him. He could feel something move against the metal speculum, the familiar cold rubbery skin bristling against his insides.

 

“No! No. Please. Please take it out. Phil, please. Someone help me! Please!”

 

Phil rubs himself against his jeans as soon as Rufus was mostly inside Dan. The worm was a lot longer than the speculum and it has to burrow itself on its own. Phil groans as he watches Rufus’s tail whip back and forth disappearing slowly in Dan’s stretched hole. “Fuck Dan. Such a good girl.”

 

Dan clenched his ass muscles as soon as he felt the worm’s head deep within him. But the worm was persistent, rubbing against his hole, sending shivers down his spine and causing his muscles to slowly relax. He was fighting a losing battle and soon enough the worm had burrowed an inch or two deeper than the speculum.

 

Satisfied with that depth, Phil slightly loosens up the speculum not wanting to pull it out of Dan in its full girth. With an evil smirk, he tilts it slightly upward before pulling it out, letting the cold metal graze deliciously slow against the boy’s gland. Dan almost comes right then and there if Phil had not squeezed his balls painfully tight.

 

Soon, the speculum lay forgotten on the table. As Phil watched, Dan’s hole slowly tightens around Rufus. Dan hated the sensation, he felt impossibly full. His ass walls were also very sensitive. He could feel the small filaments around the worm’s skin when he couldn’t before. They tickled inside him every time it moved.

 

He looked at Phil, not really knowing what the boy was planning next or when he would take the worm out. He had a bored look on his face. Like he was expecting Rufus to do something.

 

Impatience won out and Phil grasped the base of Dan’s cock tightly. Dan jumped at that, startling the worm inside him. Realization dawned on Dan and he felt his stomach fall. Adept fingers were teasing the head of his cock, rubbing incessantly on his piss slit, tracing circles on the sensitive head, brushing against the crown. Dan couldn’t help but tighten around the monster inside him. And just as Phil had planned, it annoyed the slumbering worm. To Dan’s dismay, he could feel the worm twist inside him, coaxing a moan from his lips.

 

Phil’s hands had left Dan’s cock to play with his own. The worm was awake now. And it slithered within Dan, trashing about against his tight insides. The friction drove Dan mad. He was torn between riding out the pleasure and being disgusted by his situation. But seeing Phil, looking at those blue eyes darken in lust as he watched him fall apart, Dan couldn’t help but give in.

 

His own eyes were transfixed by Phil’s huge cock, longer and thicker than the worm inside him. He watches as Phil’s hands stroked his magnificent cock, imagining that that was what was fucking him at that moment.

 

Rufus had found his spot, the worm rubbing incessantly at the sensitive gland. Dan was thrusting his hips as much as his bindings would allow him, his toes curling in pleasure. The angry worm sinks its teeth onto Dan’s prostate and he was cumming.

 

Phil follows, Dan’s cry of pleasure pushing him over the edge, ropes and ropes of cum hitting Dan’s pulsing cock and balls.

 

Dan was sure he blacked out from the pleasure. He lay against the bed limp and totally spent. He watches as Phil cleans himself up, hearing him button and zip up his jeans. His eyes widened when the boy turned towards the door.

 

“R-rufus!” 

 

Phil opened the door before turning back with an evil smile on his face. 

 

“I told you. Rufus is going to be a man soon. His species needs a warm dark place to hibernate throughout their growth spurt. The next time I see my best friend again he’ll be double in size and at least thrice in girth. He’ll fill you up just fine.”

 

The door closes, but not before Dan hears Phil laughing hysterically

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
